shinobi_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuuma Clan
The Fuuma Clan is a "Free Roamng" Clan in the universe of Shinobi Chronicles. This clan is known for their history within the Shinobi World as one of the first Shinobi Clans and their use of the Fuuma Shuriken as their primary weapon of choice. Members of this clan are trained to use shuriken, and in fact specialize in such from a very young age. Members of this clan are also highly skilled in Wind Release Techniques. Overview The history of the Fuuma Clan dates all the way back to the earliest age of shinobi. This clan came into existance well before the development and inception of the Hidden Village System. Members of the Fuuma Clan were similar to the Senju and Uchiha Clans in the respect that they too were a mercenary clan that had been hired during the Clan Wars. Members of the Fuuma Clan were hired as thieves for Feudal Lords (Daimyo) so that said lords could gain information on their rivals and enemies so that they could recieve the upper hand. This caused the Fuuma Clan to butt heads with the famous Hattori Clan-- the clan which most of these Daimyo hired to protect them and their secrets from enemies. The Fuuma Clan was full of shinobi who could create diversions with large shuriken and gain a sneaky upper hand by utilizing Wind Release Ninjutsu. Sometime in their history, Kotaro Fuuma-- a famous Shinobi-- killed the Hattori's Founder, Hanzo. This led to a feud between the two vicious clans which lasts to this day even-- as the two clans wander the world as mercenary clans. The head of the Clan-- Isabella Fuuma, a jounin of the Hidden Mist-- resides in Kirigakure and is currently in a loving relatioship with Hajime Hattori, the Hattori's current Clan Head. This is unusual, and in the olden days of these two warring clans, could have them killed. Abilities The Fuuma Clan were master thieves. They gained this renown for their skills in the arts of trickery and deception, and were also known for getting in and out of a location without being known. Aside from this, the Fuuma Clan as able to fight on par with the equally famous Hattori Clan-- which was a clan of exceptionally strong shinobi. There are other skills, however, that allowed them to be hired so frequently in the era prior to the establishment of Hidden Villages. Bukijutsu *Members of the Fuuma Clan are quite exceptional in the arts of weapon-centered combat. This is most prominent in their mastery of throwing weapons-- namely the Shuriken. The Fuuma Clan's primary weapon of choice was a giant brand of Shuriken known as the Fuuma Shuriken (Lit. Demon Wind Shuriken). Members of the Fuuma Clan usually strapped one or two of these to their backs on mission. This was their main method of attack as well as their main diversionary tactic during raids on other territories. Because of these collosal shuriken, the Fuuma were a force to be reckoned with. Disguise *Being the master thieves that they were, members of the Fuuma were masters in the art of Transformation. As such, the Fuuma have their own variant of the transformation technique wich allows them to transform their own tangible items-- such as spare kunai or shuriken-- into things like keys or lockpicks when they themselves transform. This made stealing and disguise a lot easier. This added to the Fuuma's dangerous reputation. Wind Release *The name Fuuma means "Demon Wind". This name came about because of the Fuuma's mastery of Wind Release Ninjutsu. Members of the Fuuma Clan were trained in the art of Wind Release so that they would get in and out of locations easier. This gave enemies the impression that the Fuuma clansmen were "Gone with the Wind" after they left a location. Wind Style Ninjutsu also provided strong diversions during raids, when they would steal and get a hold of their best timing. Notable Members Kotaro Fuuma Isabella Fuuma Notable Achievements *Accomplished tracker/theft unit furing the Pre-Village Era. *Kotaro Fuuma killed Hanzo Hattori. *Coined the use of Fuuma Shuriken in battle.